Forum:Doppelganger's Rampage/archive1
We need to decide on which freak Doppelganger should fight first as this will affect the powers he can use againsnt other freaks in their first encounters. For example, if Cyborneer were the first to fight him, Doppelganger would have no way of using his newly aquired power agaisnt the next freak (unless they all sunddenly take an intrest in Australium). ShermanZAtank (talk) 15:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree, I was thinking for it to be like this Ninjie first Is a melee fighter predominately so ability can be copied and be used against him Medizard Second Medizard could be worn down by the excellent fitness "Doppelganger" has Funnyman third Funnyman could be weakened if "Doppelganger" is more honourable like Medizard Major fourth Major uses tricks and a few dishonourable tactics in battle, which makes funnyman's attacks more powerful Cyborneer fifth Major's australium attacks deal Major damage to any australium powered freak Soldine last The collective power of the freaks "Doppelganger" has accumulated could take Soldine down Stylx (talk) 15:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't put Private Funnyman as the first opponent, since his abilities work the best against dishonourable enemies, and Medizard, as a Lawful Neutral, if far from such a behaviour. I'd rather have Ninjie as the first to go; not only LE is the most popular of us and could bring lots of attention to the tennis before the others take the lead, but also Ninjie has well-rounded abilities that can be used effectively against any of the other participant Freaks. In short, I suggest Ninjineer to be the in the first encounter. Arrangement of the rest can go any way. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Fair point, I was at a loss with Ninjie and Funnyman as their abilities don't stand out, but I agree, Ninjie's fitness would benefit Doppelganger more than funnyman's dishonour attacks at that point, I think to just switch them two around. I'll update and explain how the abilities can beat each of our freaks :). Also, an idea of admiral was that doppelganger inherits the personalities of the freaks he touches, which means he could have medizard's serious and more honourable persona when fighting him, what do you think? I like the new arrangement and the way each Freak's abilities beat the consecutive opponent. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that Ninjie's gears would help this Spy take down Soldine fairly easily. Also, I can imagine he could make short work of Medizard with MSG's incendiary bullets. Finally, if he's fought Medizard by the time he takes on Funnyman, he could use that icy-decoy-teleport-thing to trump his Dishonor Attack. Trainstorm, if ever there was a time for you to put that "all lifeform data, successfully copied" quote, it's in this tennis. XD Also, if I might ask, what does the Engie & QMSC patch fix? The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 21:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with what LE-the-Creator has said. Those gears could really screw (hurr) with Soldine's mechanics. Also, "the Doppelganger" HAS to say that "all lifeform data, successfully copied" thing. He has to. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I found a working hex of the Stylish Spy. All you need to do is to apply stylish variant of this skin to it. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I personally agree with Stylx's suggestion. Does anybody object to the following encounters in this order? Ninjineer Medizard Private Funnyman Major Scout Guy Cyborneer Soldine ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I think it's perfect. So, LE, I guess it's time you prepare to start the thing :P Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) LE, about the patch, I'm pretty sure it just generally improves the models for both the QMSC models and the Engie models, i'm not completely sure though, I would enquire Saris for more information though Stylx (talk) 19:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Dayum, I forgot to answer LE's question; basically, the patch adds improved normal maps (better skin texture) and additional bodygroups to the models. I think there was something else as well, but I don't remember. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Are you guys okay with having Doppelganger's page being created yet as we have just about got most of the information we need now (I think his name is Doppelganger, sounds the most cool, if you don't like it just say :P) Stylx (talk) 21:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I personally think we can go ahead and make the page, but I'm not sure about the name doppelgänger. Ultimately it's stylx/admiral's freak, so it's their call, but I still suggest the name Sylar. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm okay with creating the article for him, he's gonna appear in a vid soon and we all know about it. As to the name, vote for the best option above by signing next to your choice. The article may be titled Doppelganger for now, if need be, it can be renamed. Also, whilst talking with Stylx we came to the conclusion that all of us can already make their respective parts of the tennis, since the order of encounters is optimised as it is. We will upload them in proper order when the time is right, and decide who's to make the finale later. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Just to be clear, are we using the normal or stylish spy varient? ShermanZAtank (talk) 07:09, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd say whichever you want, it's not like he can't change clothes :P I'd use the stylish one if you want to know, though. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh, I like that idea, it's like he's so laid back and nonchalant he just changed clothes while he is "hunting" Stylx (talk) 18:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Now it's my turn to pop here I say that we should make it so that no one actually introduces/makes fight their respective freak in their part. Like for example, I could use Funnyman, SarisKhan can use Cyborneer, Admiral can use Medizard, Sherman can use Ninjie, Stylx could use Soldine and LE could use MSG. Oh and I agree with everything said here. Kugawattan (talk) 13:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats an interesting concept kuga, I like that, it can still be done too (as long as no one has gotten too far into their own video yet), I don't know how we could decide what freak we have, apart from drawing names from a "hat" But I like that idea, quite a bit too. Stylx (talk) 13:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I also like Kuga's idea. I think the most fair way to assign a Freak to a person is to somehow draw lots. Any idea how could we make this? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) To make things even more fun, I suggest that each of us makes a vid with the Freak he didn't animate before. As such, that would exclude Soldine for Kuga and Stylx, Ninjie, MSG and Medizard for me, MSG for Sherman and Cyborneer for Stylx. We should draw lots according to this. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Turns out I actually animated all of the Freaks sans Cyborneer, which means I'll make his video in the tennis. I also put a tentative schedule above, feel free to discuss it and nominate the maker of the finale. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Even though not much, I did use Ninjie (PC's revenge part 3) and Funnyman (the collab entry), but since they appeared for so little, I'm willing to use either one. Kugawattan (talk) 13:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you start the series with the Ninjineer encounter video. You're the second most-popular of us, so this way you'll draw a lot of attention to the tennis before the not-so-popular rest takes over. By the way, any thoughts about the arrangement I proposed, anyone? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I think the way the episodes are set up now is good. I'm perfectly happy if we start now. ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I like most of the lineup, but personally, I don't like doing funnyman, as his attacks are rather complicated and I haven't really seen him in action, I would have a couple other freaks swapped around also, if you want to discuss with me, just get me on the wiki or on steam :) Stylx (talk) 19:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) A question for Saris: I plan on downloading the patched versions of the QMSC and Engie packs, but I don't want the new "lightmaps" or whatever they're called. I can just skip those files and use everything else and the updates would still work, right? The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 00:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you just need to delete normal maps from the materials folders. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 07:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It seems we need to make a significant change in our plans. Due to several reasons, AdmiralTrainstorm most likely won't/shouldn't participate in the tennis, so Kugawattan and I suggest Xho/OluapPlayer as a replacement. What do the others think about this? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Given that Xho, You and I are currently doing a series also at the minute Saris, I would predominately suggest Oluap, xho might still do it but I don't know though if he would agree given the situation I just wen on about. Kinda sad Admiral most likely won't participate, he really is the instigator of it, still. Stylx (talk) 06:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Let's do this with Oluap. Anyway, when are we going to actually make it? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Preferably sooner than later. I'm up for starting immediatly. This is assuming Opuap has agreed to join up with this tennis. Also are we still going to switch up characters or are we going to stick to our own now? ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ye all talkin aboot me in me back? Ye damn kids! :v I'd rather have my own Freak participate in this. Everyone having their own and me having to stick with Funnyman is dumb. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 14:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I was under the impression that one of your freaks(official heavy i'm guessing) would replace funnyman anyway. Can we get a clarification on this/ make the nessesary adjustments? ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:48, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Made the updated edits. Oluap, no one's actually getting their freak to fight in their videos. Since Admiral was supposed to use MSG, you might use it. In case you'd like to use another, feel free to say so. Oluap should totally start this btw, since he's by far the most popular of us. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 15:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I could start, but seeing how my Gmod resets all bone merged items out of ragdolls when I load a save, and I have no idea how you install models in Gmod 13, it might take a pretty long time until it's released. And yeah, I guess Official Heavy could be the Freak. Cue to Doppelganger being killed by getting eaten in Official's Dalokohs Bar form. Huhuhu. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 15:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Naic, Official Heavy is a good replacement for funnyman, as both are rather strong physically but are rather frail too Also this finally gives me an excuse to put him in my videos nao :3 Pirt gnoool saw ti with this tennis, lesdoeet :D Stylx (talk) 15:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) @OluapPlayer you install models in the same you did in Gmod 12 but the info.txt file must be renamed addon.txt . As for the bonemerger, theres not much that we can do.ShermanZAtank (talk) 15:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I also think that Oluap should start the tennis. MSG's speed boost may be used to outmanoeuvre Ninjineer, and the rest of the counter-abilities can stay the way we have established them beforehand. I'm ready to start my part. Any useful tips regarding Cyborneer, Sherman? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) One thing. The suggested plot says the first episode is about introducing the villain, and then he fights with Grand Scout Dude later. So do I make the introduction video, the Major fight video, or both in a single package? Also Official Heavy is very far from being frail, he's probably my tankiest Freak after BLU Pyrogun and BLU Nnnghface. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 16:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) @Saris regarding what to do with cyborneer, I think you should focus on Doppelganger stealing the power to absorb Australium as it might be difficult for him to steal the Australium powered wrenches or the arm cannon. Cyborneer should attempt fight Doppel with the Australium wrench and the arm cannon power, but this is not enough and Cyborneer is forced to absorb some australium to overpower Doppel. After Doppel gains his power through touching Cyborneer, he simply absorbs a larger quantity of Australium and uses that enghanced strength, speed etc. to defeat cyborneer. Quick note: who will do the introduction video for Doppelganger? ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think the first episode should include both the introduction and the fight. What better way to introduce Doppel than to show him exhibiting his abilities in combat? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Also I've seen Stylx suggest replacing Official Heavy with Paintraingineer. That's up to you guys to decide, because I'm okay with either. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 19:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think Official Heavy is the better of the two. The point of this collab was to use our signature freaks, and official Heavy is more recognised than Paintraingineer(atleast from my perspective).ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) According to Stylx's explanation Paintraingineer could be effective as one of the combatants, but I'm still of the opinion that Official Heavy is a better candidate. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) So Gmod stopped being a butt and I can start the video now. I had one idea but I'm not sure if you guys will like it: *Doppel is introduced, watching Captain Demoman, Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman. To demonstrate his powers, he attacks and kills all three of them in a quick fight. *Days later, Major Scout Guy is training as usual when Doppel ambushes him. Fight goes on, Major has the upper hand at first but Doppel copies his abilities, defeats him and knocks him out while escaping, laughing evilly. I'm unsure if you guys will agree with the first bit, as the demonstration would involve Doppel copying Robot Engie's lasers and energy beam. However we could fix this by saying Doppel can choose to discard stolen powers if he isn't satisfied with them, or by simply never using these powers again. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 01:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I personally like that idea a lot. Giving him the ability to discard powers would also open up future options to use Doppel outside the tennis. ShermanZAtank (talk) 08:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) It also shows off his personality, another idea is that he could use the beam on Major, which typically has little to no effect given that it's robot engie's ability, then then discards it and attempts to steal Majors. Stylx (talk) 09:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I concur with what Stylx has said. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Good to see you guys like it. One last thing: how is this tennis gonna be called? OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 10:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I vote for "Doppelganger's Rampage". Anyone else agree? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Alright, let's do this before garry fucks up Gmod again. ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Poots Since Funnyman is replaced with Official, I suggest a new char change so that it makes more sense. #Oluap - MSG #Sherman - Medizard (fire bullets mainly) #Kuga - Ninjineer (he can create sharp ice objects that may cut his rope) #LE - Soldine (Gears, also Fragile Speedster > Mighty Glacier) #Stylx - Magic Mann (He's fragile and Soldine's strengh should be able to wear him down) #Saris - Cyborneer (Can use ranged weaponry and Cyborneer is mainly close quarters fighter) All chars keep their gmodders already set before, unless someone disagrees. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) This looks good to me, its also nice that you outlined the new abilities to be used in the next fight. Combining those with some of the other character's traits could be very interesting. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) If you manage to start up this thing I will participate. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Part 1 is out, boys! I just want to post some things so we can all follow the same line as the tennis goes on: *The soundfile I used to signal Doppel getting new powers is called "vaccinator_charge_tier_04.wav", located on the weapons foldier. *The speech lines with a lower-pitched voice came from Dota 2's Invoker. He shares his voice actor with the Spy so you can use these lines to make Doppel sound more evil :v *As decided by Stylx on Steam, this is Doppel's theme. Poot part 2 here. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 21:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I've just had a spur of the moment idea - Doppelganger is Handsome Rogue's brother. What do you think about that? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Woah. That'd be really interesting. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 22:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I will begin my part on Monday when I get to my computer. It might take while as university is being a bitch at the moment. Also kuga, I'm going to need the link to the new Medizard skin. ShermanZAtank (talk) 00:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=143028293 This should work, if not, Saris has them skins, I guess he can make a hexed download for you. By the way Sherman, while I don't doubt about you, be sure to get him correctly, not like something I saw recently... yeah, basically try to avoid high-tone sounds and don't make him talk a lot. Also, while I don't think they could be brothers, I don't discard the posibilty they might be silbings or friends from long ago. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I got the best ending idea. Since Stylx wants Dopp to survive the tennis, instead of him dying, the tennis ends with the Freak team forcing him to absorb the powers of a Nnnngh Sniper. That's a punishment worse than death right there :v OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 12:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Link. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) With the whole Handsome Rogue brother thing, well, i'm not against it, but how could we make it so it fits together, idk, perhaps we can figure something out with that. Also Oluap, I was thinking that Doppel could escape via the use of his shockwave ability, which inadvertently strips him of his powers, meaning he would be forced to retreat, maybe in the epilogue we could show him absorbing a Nnnngh Sniper's impressive defence so that he can operate a bit better. XD Stylx (talk) 13:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Erm, I don't think you get the idea. It's supposed to be a punishment, because Nnnngh Snipers are completely useless. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 14:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I may not actually be a part of this Tennis, but I think Oluap's idea's pretty damn good; sinister, even. If it actually happened, it'd make for a satisfying comeuppance for the villain, if y'know what I'm saying. TheInvertedShadow (talk) I like the idea with forceful absorption of a RED Nnnngh's "powers", though they still would need to somehow contain Doppel to prevent him from assimilating others. Regarding the idea with being brothers, I thought that Doppel could accidentally encounter Handsome Rogue and they would start bickering until the former notices the victim of the episode and simply leaves. I can start my episode with this sequence if you agree. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your handsome rogue idea, I like it, although leave the fact that they are related ambiguous at best so as no one immediately grasps it. As for the capture, despite me being out-decided, I still don't really agree with the forceful absorption, because of numerous factors: One, Doppelganger can only absorb 6 powers without losing control, if he exceeds that number he will use his shockwave ability, which might I say would be devastating to anyone near it. Two, if Doppel uses the shockwave earlier and loses his powers, therefore allowing our protags to give him a Nnngh sniper's power, what would happen next, given that I do want to use Doppel as a reoccurring character, and I don't think they would let someone as powerful as him go, they would arrest him. Three, if they made him absorb the nnngh sniper, he would still be able to put up a fight (unless he got a nnngh sniper's personality, switching to it due to his MPD), since he could still attack the physically weaker members of the group while being able to take the powerful hits of the stronger members. I seriously cannot see how we could defeat him, force him to absorb Nnngh Sniper and then have him get away from him to be used again, however, i'm open to suggestions if you guys have a way to get past this. Stylx (talk) 18:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Or, y'know, we could end it with Gopperdangle trying to copy Stu Pidface's abilities and then promptly exploding. :D The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 18:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well excuse me for trying to imagine ending the tennis in a quirky and unexpected way. I'll just shut up now. I still don't see why you think he'd still put up a fight, though. Nnnngh Snipers have zero fighting power. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 19:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not saying you can't and hell, I'm the only one who thinks that way, it's not like I can manipulate your mouths to agree, what i'm saying is that I can't find a way for everything to happen and it still work out properly. Also, the reason why he could fight while using a Nnnngh Sniper's power is due to the fact that he naturally can fight normally (albeit in a very limited way), meaning he could probably match the physically weaker heroes (since they will be inevitably injured) while being able to take hits due to the Nnnngh Sniper's defence, that is, as I clearly stated before, unless he adopts the Nnnngh Sniper's silly behaviour, which in that case makes it nigh impossible for him to do much at all. What i'm saying Oluap is that I can't figure out a way to do this while satisfying all our endings, i'm not asking you to discard your idea, i'm asking for help, with that saying I am intruiged about him absorbing Stu and then being able to use his power to respawn perhap, sadly i'm not sure. Stylx (talk) 12:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Per Kuga's request I've already uploaded my part of the tennis. It's private, but available to all people involved in the series... and Xho. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Available to all people except me, it seems. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 01:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Apparently YouTube doesn't consider you "OluapPlayer"... anyway, to heck with this, the video is now non-public. Here's the link. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:09, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I guess after Saris' video, it's not posible to change Official Heavy with Magic Mann? I was thinking so because Official and Soldine's abilities are somewhat similar (weapons, brute strenght and defense), and Magic Mann has some other interesting tricks as well that do not match Soldine nor other char on the list. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The possibility of that character swap is still open, as Doppel didn't use any distinct ability of Official Heavy in my vid. However, I doubt the good Freaks would team up with Magic Mann, unless you want to add some teeth-clenched teamwork to the finale, which would be quite nice actually. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Magic Mann would be willing to work with the good guys to get revenge against Dopps so it's possible. However, as soon as he's defeated he'd run off not wanting business with them anymore. This is a cool idea because I've always seen him as a cool rival for Medizard in my head. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 13:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't have any objections then, we may use Magic Mann instead of Official Hoovy. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) YEY! XD, I've always wanted to see Magic Mann fight serious, however, my video sadly won't be out for a while, mainly due to exams, but also because my tf2 isn't liking that steam pipe update, so I can't access any of my tf2 stuff on gmod, save the stuff I've downloaded. Also I feel like shit thanks to some idiot in college spreading virus' so I don't feel like doing anything about it at the minute. But yeah it would be cool to see Magic Mann's abilities in co-junction with the other freaks. :D Stylx (talk) 15:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Stylx, I'm not going to be able to release this any sooner, and you know LE's utterly long video making lenght :P General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 15:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Oluap, the soundfile for Doppel's power gain isn't "vaccinator_charge_tier_04.wav", it's "vaccinator_heal.wav". I got so confused when I didn't hear the appropiate sound for this :V Saying this so the makers of the next parts notice. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 19:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Your files are weird , then, because I copy-pased the name of the soundfile when I posted it here. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 20:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't know, then, but my "vaccinator_charge_tier_04.wav" doesn't sound like yours does, at all. Also, Saris, now that I've almost finished my video, you should totally add one part to your episode, with something like: Doppel: "I've defeated that ninja Engineer freak, but you couldn't even take him down! Take that!" Handsome Rogue: "ARGH! HOW DARE YOU! You... you lucky idiot!" Thumbs up if this needs to happen. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 21:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The topic of the series' finale has been brought up recently, and I suppose we should decide now the way we tackle this issue. I talked some time ago with Kuga about the possibility to make it a collaboration video, meaning, each of the participants makes about 20-30 seconds of the episode. Feel free to discuss this idea and make your own suggestions. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea of a multi-man video, but the fact only one person would get the views and likes worries me a little. I imagined the idea of each user uploading a version of the finale, with each video having some different parts made by different users, but that might turn into a clusterfuck. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 01:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The con you pointed out is my main concern with this idea also Oluap, ugh, I wish we used a collaboration account to upload our videos to so that this wouldn't of happened (like your VAGINEER account), but since 3 videos are now up, that would be just as confusing. Stylx (talk) 12:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) hur I don't have access to VAGlNEER anymore, I forgot the login and password over a year ago :V OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 14:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How about making another collab channel name: "Doppelganger's Wrath" or something where you can just repost each of the parts. I know it sounds extremely stupid and I should crawl back into my hole but thats all I can think of at the moment. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 14:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I disagree, there is no point in setting up a colab account for one video. I find it highly redundant. I feel like we're thinking a bit to complex here. In my opinion we should stick with the idea that one of us (preferably one of the more well known guys) does the final video. I think we are all mature enough not to argue over who gets the final video, views and likes etc. We are all going to be credited for participation anyway. The question is who do we choose to finish the last tound.ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Well it sounds like it will be you Sherman. You seem mature about this tennis and you've just suggested that you and your fellow participants should suck it up so that tells me that you are most likely qualified to post the last part.LateSoundBlaster (talk) 14:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Frankly, I'd rather keep that discussion limited to the participants of the tennis. Anyway, it seems there are 2 matters to be decided upon: #Who makes the video (chosen participant OR collaboration video), #Who publishes the video on his channel. My opinion is: I vote for the collaboration video idea, since as odd as it may seem, it would fit the nature of Doppelganger perfectly. Regarding the "who publishes" issue, I suppose voting would be the most fair solution, but I can already tell that I'll be fine no matter which one of us gets the honour. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sherman, when I was referring to the collab account I meant that I wish we did it on one before we started doing the collab, now it's too late. For the finale, as stupid as it sounds with it being my idea along with the fact that many have agreed, I would just like to be one person who does it, lot more simple, however majority rules so meh, as for publishing, I honest to god don't mind about it, anyone can publish it, it doesn't matter to me. Stylx (talk) 19:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, if we go for the "most known" thing, my channel would be the best considering I have the most subscribers, plus I was the one who made Part 1. But I should note, I have zero interest in making another video for the collab. I can help with a few-seconds-long part or two, but an entire video? Nu-huh. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 02:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I still think it would be a better idea to make another round each participant, maybe shorter 1 min video about, for example about the fighters joining, maybe Cold MeeM vs. Magic MeeM, finding Doppel, he first defeats them, then viceversa, and then an epilogue. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I do like Kuga's idea, it just needs to be refined into what happens in each video. Ideally we should have a few videos where the freaks meet up in smaller groups, a video where they all meet up. The last two videos should be about finding, facing and taking down doppel, however i'm not quite sure how to structure the last 2. As for the mini meet ups, I suggest charaters meet up with those they haven't met yet.(No MSG/cyborneer combo). This idea still needs to be fleshed out but i think it can work.ShermanZAtank (talk) 19:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I think this is a good solution. But, what about Oluap? Perhaps if the meeting-episodes are like 20-30 seconds long, he should be able to manage. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 20:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC)